


The Two Whales Diner  7:03 P.M.

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: You're eating dinner, when the most beautiful woman in town walks in.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Two Whales Diner  7:03 P.M.

You’re sitting at table in the Two Whales diner, enjoying your meal. You hear the door open, and a vision of beauty enters.

Max Caulfield. The prettiest girl in Arcadia Bay, with gorgeous freckles and eyes bluer than the ocean. Eyes that sparkle more than sapphires. A song drifts out of the jukebox. You hadn’t really been paying attention, focusing on your food instead.

Your homemade Star Trek uniform

Really ain’t impressin’ me

You’re suffering from delusions of adequacy

Max glides right past you, as if in a dream. She walks up to that friend of hers, Kari.

You’re pitiful

you’re pitiful

you’re pitiful

you’re pitiful

It’s true

As they look into each others eyes, you thing ‘hey, they’re just really, really good friends. Max told me they grew up together.’

And then their lips connect.

Never had a date

That you couldn’t inflate

And you smell repulsive, too

What a bummer, being you

Warren finished his meal. Dropping a twenty on the table he almost ran outside, muttering about ‘dumb bitches’ under his breath

“Chloe, did you have to play that song? Warren’s a good friend.”, Max frowned

“Yes, I did, Max. That tryhard has been creeping on you since you got here, you said that yourself.” the bluenette responded.

“I didn’t say those specific words!”, Max said. “It’s good that he knows where he stands with me, though.”

As the two pressed their lips together in a soul searing kiss, the song finished.

Guess you’ll never grow a clue

Well, it just sucks being you

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd play my UNO reverse card, lol. I thought Warren deserved what Chloe got in my New York station fic.
> 
> You're Pitiful is by the master of parody, "Weird Al" Yankovic.


End file.
